Embarrasment While Dating Videl
by sword2588
Summary: Gohan and Videl have been dating for a year as a secret but when everyone they know and the world finds out, will they ever be able to date in peace again? Some Gohan and Videl torturing.if crazy enough rating may go up.GhVi and what are the chibis doing?
1. Embarrasment Party

**Embarrasment Party**

Bulma was setting another party up at Capsule corp and everyone was invited especially Mr. Satan, mostly because it was the day that Hercule (actually Gohan) defeated Cell. Gohan, Videl, and the chibi's Goten and Trunks have the school day off. Capsule corp was in extra security because somehow people found out that Hercule and Videl had come to Capsule Corp… after more people came, Bulma was forced Vegeta to scare them away. (don't worry this is after buu, Vegeta is nice…no one died!)

Hercule and Buu were drinking with Vegeta after he scared the people away. Videl and Gohan were talking while Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma, and Chi Chi were snickering about how the two should get together.

The couple seemed to have overheard the group and started blushing, the teens are already going out but didn't tell anyone except for Piccolo and Dende.

Goku and the chibi's were eating like no tomorrow while Sharpener and Erasa (who were also invited after persuading Videl to let them come) looked like they were going to throw up after seeing them.

"Hey I think those two are up to something guys, if you know what I mean," said the midget monk as he watched Videl talking to gohan in a nice conversation.

"Hey EVERYONE!" yelled Bulma, we celebrate the defeat of Cell by Gohan and to others Hercule. Everyone clapped as most of the fighters stared at Gohan.

"What? Is there something on me?" asked the teen totally confused by the stares in the room........

"Hey Gohan, are you and Videl going out now?" asked the young Goten.

"NO EVERYONE NEVER ASK ME AGAIN ME AND HER ARE NOT TOGETHER OK!!!!!!"

Everyone in the room just nodded their heads in an okay fashion.....

"So Gohan, Videl are you sure you aren't at least thinking about going out cause that would be totally cool." asked Erasa

The two replied a maybe sign and walked away leaving Erasa sad and running to go make out with sharpener.

"Hey gohan why don't you two start going out, I mean look at your friends over there making out like no tomarrow, arent they a happy couple... you know you 2 can be like that....uh gohan, Videl?" asked krillin but because he was talking with his eyes closed the 2 teens just walked away.

The decided to get away from everyone and head towards the hallway.

"Hey Gohan, Can we go into this room for a second?"

"Sure Videl"

The two teens walked into the private room owned personally by Gohan and he locked the door by Videl's requrest.

"Ok Videl what is it you want?"

"I wanted to be alone, Ok but I waht to talk with you, OK?"

"Ok Videl what did you want to talk about..."

Next thing Gohan knew Videl grabbed his shirt and kissed him in a passionate kiss, He was totally shocked by this feeling in his stomach but it felt good. So Gohan kissed back. Gohan put his arms around Vide's waist and Videl put her arms around Gohan's neck they stopped for breath and then went back to kissing.

The two fell backwards onto gohans bed with Videl on top.

Gohan licked the bottom of her lip until she opened up her lips.

Videl slowly opened up her lips and Gohan slid his tongue down her throut she coughed by the intensity of his toungue movements but got used to them.

videl felt the muscles on Gohans chest and decided to look so she tried to slid off his shirt and feel his muscles so Gohan got up and let her pull it off. then Videl moved her hands around Gohans chest while still kissing him. Gohans knee was stuck between Videl's legs who was till wearing a skirt so Gohan felt blood rusing when he accidentally moved his knee up. Videl jumped up a little but stopped to keep moving.

Gohan decided it was his turn and flipped them over. He opened up her shirt half way and layed his head on her belly. ( this is a year after stated dating so they are seventeen at the time.. it is usual to do this.)

Then while they were still kissing and Gohan rested his head on her, Goku flashed in unexpectedly next to them with instant transmission.

Hey Gohan, Videl are you......OK sorry didn't mean to interupt but seriously im so telling Chi Chi.

The two teenagers jumped, Gohan pulled his shirt off and went over to his dad and whispered into his ear

"Dad, please don't tell anyone that we've been dating for an year now Ok."

"Yeah Goku please!" cried Videl.

OK I won't say a word, then he transported away.

The two looked at each other then pecked each other and left to join Goku and the others...

When the two teens got there everyone was looking at them like they did a crime, then they got to Krillin with an evil grin on his face.

"So a year of dating since after buu about, right, thats a pretty big secret." snickered Krillin, "nice moves on Videl."

"WWHAT!" cried the teen. then he looked at his dad, who was eating.

"DAD! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN't TELL!"

"But Gohan I didn't tell anyone I swear!"

"THEN HOW DO THEY KNOW! HUUH!"

Oh.... yeah they just watched the footage on the hidden camera bulma and chi chi gave to spy on you and put on the TV...

Gohan and Videl sweat dropped and fell to the floor defeated with everyone laughing! Then chi chi walked up to Gohan and next thing the two knew they were being interrigated about Grand Children.

**End of Chapter one was it OK! I added detail because of the review to my other fic this is just chapter one.**

**The fun never ends. **


	2. Embarrasment Movie

**Disclaimer: Idon't own Dbz but I want to **

**show what Gohan and Videl are up too, I**

**would write this on the first chapt. but **

**I was too lazy!**

**Embarrasment Movie**

Two days after the horrible party that revealed their relationship the two teens Gohan and Videl flew their way to school. Totally exhausted from  their family embarrasing them at the party Gohan and Videl may have a stressful day at school if Sharpener and Erasa open their big ass mouths. They both sighed and walked the rest of the way to school.

They both walked into the school and walked to their lockers noticing that the people were looking staight at them. The first thing that Gohan understood was:

One- Erasa and Sharpener opened their big mouths.

Two- The entire school knows that Videl Satan, the girl that never got a date is dating.

Three- they are going to have one hell of a day.

Gohan and Videl blushed all the way to their class walked up to sit down and right when things couldn't get worse, the watch on Videl's rist rang and that meant that there was a crime somewhere.

"OK! Got it, cmon Gohan its time to go.." said Videl pulling on Gohan's sleeve. "I'll give the teacher a note saying that you went with me to the doctors my dad gives me and we'll go ok!"

"Got it," replied Gohan.

Videl gave the teacher the note and they went off to fight crime and the Saiyaman Team. The team arrived at the bank to find a person that calls himself the invinsible spider wearing a suit that looks crazier than the saiyaman costume gohan wore and was dancing around with a gun.

Gohan just yawned and sped up to him punched the guy in the face and knocked him out in one punch.

"Videl can we go to school now?"

"Ok Gohan..... but instead how about we take a break we are smart and today we have science, math, and gym, and were good with those subjects and go somewhere?"

"Sure anything for you Videl."

They both turned off their saiyaman costumes and went to the park to relax. They reached the little pond and sat and the bank of it. The laid down and relaxed unfortunatly Gohan fell asleep. Videl realized why he was tired... stress.

Flashback...

"Videl, Im so stressed out I don't think I'll ever go to sleep!"

"OK, but Im tired, good night," she replied and went to sleep peacfully while Gohan layed unable to sleep.

End of Flashback...

Videl decided that she was tired too, so she cuddled up in a ball and tried to go to sleep but it was in the fall and it was kind of chilli and she was wearing a t-shirt, so she cuddled next to Gohan and hugged him as she went to sleep.....

 Gohan and Videl woke up the second the both of them got poked and jumped right into the lake. They got out listening to the laugh of two evil chibi's.

"CMON GOTEN THIS IS ONE OUT OUT MANY EMBARRASING THINGS THAT WE CAN SHOW OUR MOMS, LETS GO!"

Noticing the camera Gohan sighed with defeat of the two chibi's who were too far away to catch.

"Cmon lets go somewhere Videl," gohan said totally depressed and stressed out.

"Hey, Gohan lets go on a date..no, a public date!"

"wwhat?"

"cmon gohan we never go on real dates, its usually secret picnics in empty fields or where you got trained from piccolo, lets go somewhere like a resturant, the movies, or both!"

"But Videl!"

"PLEASE GOHAN?!" cried Videl showing sparkling anime eyes that totally got Gohan dramatized in sadness.

"Okay lets go eat first then we'll go see a movie."

"YAY, THANKS GOHAN YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Videl jumped onto Gohan wrapping her legs aross Gohan's waist, grabbed his head, and kissed him passionatly and joyfully. Gohan kissed back in enjoyment.

Videl let go of Gohan and put her arm around Gohan's and they walked to a nice dinner place.

but.. on the roof two chibi's were planning an evil way to get Gohan and Videl, because they are evil.

"Cmon Goten we go tell mom that they are going to the movies when they go to the movies and we let them spy on them." said the pruple haired boy.

"Okay I love popcorn!" cried Goten.

Then the two chibi's continued to spy on their teen brother and his girlfriend.

In the resturant...

"Ah Videl and her boyfriend. We have a table right hear," offered a geeky nerd waiter.

The two teens ate pizza and had some laughs when Gohan spilled some melted chesse onto his chest and got burned. Then the they left to go to their movie date unexpecting that their family and friends might be there.

Back at son house...

"Hey dad, DAD!" Goten yelled as he burst through the door.

"Yeah Goten!" replied Goku eating some noodles.

 "call mom we want to tell her something."

......"LETS GO!" cried Chi Chi

after explaining to chi chi the chibis did about Gohans date, Chi chi told goku to go get Hercule, Vegeta, and bulma and go to the movie that the teens were going to as well.

At the movies...

"Hello what movie would you like to see; there's the movie of Disaster( I watched disaster movie and it sucked, no offence), chemical romance, and the dark squire." said a wierd pimpled face clerk.

"I don't know how about you Vi," said Gohan.

"How about the Movie of Disaster please," said Videl.

"But Videl barely anyone watched that movie they said it was horrible in school."

"Yeah Gohan, but then no one can watch us do things because no one would be there!"

"Ohhh! Okay Videl I'll pay"

"okay, go to theater twelve at the very right." announced the clerk.

The couple entered the theater bought an extra, extra, EXTRA large popcorn and shared it between the two. They went into theater twelve and found two seats in the very front......

Six oddly cloaked people walked into the theater as well and went into the row in the middle of the theater.

"GOKU, stop eating so much or we'll get discovered," whispered Chi Chi.

"But CHI CHi the food's good!" replied Goku.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP" whispered Bulma", I mean look at Goten and Trunks they are silently watching the couple and the movie like smart children they are so be quiet."

"BULMAAA, WHY AM I WATCHING THIS HORRIBLE EXCUSE OF A MOVIE!" screamed Vegeta.

"SHHHHH!" cried Hercule", I think they're making a move!"

Videl leaned down to get popcorn and sliped so she fell onto Gohan, they both laughed and continued to watch the movie with Videl leaning onto his chest and Gohan's arm around her shoulder like a sling.

"NOW THATS A MOVE!" whispered Hercule in tears.

Then when Goku tried to get a closer view because of Chi Chi's request, he sliped, since they were on the middle of the theater there was a slight fall and Goku decided to break his fall by flying.

They were close to being found cause right when Gohan and Videl looked back, Goku was sitting down on the lower seats in his cloak. They just went back to their cuddling.

Suddenly Piccolo bursted into the theater and flew to Gohan and Videl.

"PPICCOLO!" cried Gohan", why are you here?"

"Sorry to interupt Gohan but you do know that Goku, Chi Chi, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, and the baboon Hercule are in the upper seats in cloaks looking at your every move!"

"WHAT!!!!!!" cried the teens who broke from their positions after Piccolo's concern.

"DAD, MOM! WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Gohan.

"YOU GUYS NEVER GIVE US PRIVACY GOD DAMN IT!" cried VIDEL", Dad im a shamed of you to even go this far.

"Lets go Videl, I know a place they can't find."

The two teens frustrated by their family and friends lack of trust flew out of the emergency exit and into the sky.

"SMOOTH MOVE NAMEK!" screamed Vegeta.

"YEAH PICCOLO WHY DID YOU INTERUPT!" cried bulma and chi simotaneouly.( sorry for mispelling)

" Sorry guys but im only doing the request they gave me when they started dating." replied the green alien.

" Dende and I were asked by gohan to protect their relationship and so I did"

"WELL THANKS A LOT" cried Trunks.

Back at the couple......

"I cant believe they did that Gohan, especcially my dad, I did't think he would sink that low!"

"I know Vi, calm down were almost there"

"Were are we going?"

"Its a seecret"

Videl pouted the rest of their way to Gohan's secret hidding place.

Gohan led Videl closer to the trees and into a cave,

Videl looked in awe when they reached to the other side of the cave at the beauty of the place Gohan had brought her to; it had a huge lake, food, animals, a waterfall, and a nice hidding place since there were trees and rock surronding it like a dome completely.

"GOHAN, HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE!?"

"There was a dragonball here once and I kept it a secret from everyone."

"WOW!"

"You want to go swim?"

"NOO!"

"Huh? How come?"

"duh Gohan because I don't have a swimsuit; so I don't want to swim in clothes because im wearing a white shirt, I really don't want to swim in my underwear, and I especially don't want to go skini dipping!" 

 "Thats Ok because Im smart I brought my swimsuit and yours as well in case we had to come here incase our family comes by."

 "Wow Gohan you are smart, now Ill change first, and NO PEAKING OKAY!"

"OK Videl ill go in the cave and you go in the waterfall."

"Ok Gohan"

After they got changed they both jumped into the lake at the same time. They had fun splash fighting until Gohan accidentally splashed to hard and she was slung all the way to the edge.

"O my god, sorry Videl"

"Its Okay, can you come here for a sec."

"Sure"

Gohan swam over in front of Videl.

"Yes Videl?"

Videl grabbed Gohan's head and pulled his lips to hers, Gohan had no choice but to kiss back, he leaned foward the kiss and made them lean over the edge of the lake. Gohan rested his hand on her left side of her ass and she jumped, but allowed him to continue, then Gohan pulled her out of the water and came on top of her holding her hands on the grass.

"Gohan I love you"

"Suddenly Gohan felt really happy because this is the first time she admitted it"

"For how long?"

"Since you asked me to cut my hair short."

"Really, because I love you too"

Then he went back to kissing her and then they switched positions and Videl was on top she rested her hands on his bare chest and kissed him deeper she intwined her tongue on gohans and they kissed passionatly, She then split her legs and Gohan surprisingly switched positions again and He lay between Videl's thighs making her blush.

He let go of their kiss for a second he went low towards Videl's belly he licked in the inside of her belly button making Videl moan. He dug his tongue deeper into her stomach until he let go and licked all over her body then he put his hand on her breasts and she felt tingly. Gohan let go because he sensed it made her fell unconfortable. He then went back to kissing her.

Gohan let go to rest his head between her breasts making her moan again. Videl put both of her legs tangling with Gohans then they were rolling and kissing passionatly.

"Okay Gohan thats enough," said Videl as she grassped for breath. "We don't want to have sex or anything right?"

"Right Videl, wait WHAT!"

"He He, just kidding, Im tired so lets go to sleep."

Don't worry I have a house capsule, Gohan reached into his sack and pulled out a capsule and threw it next to the trees, a house appeared from the smoke that came out. They went inside and put on their clothes. Gohan went staight to bed but Videl stayed a wake a little to watch Gohan sleep. Videl then went to take a bath, she took off her clothes and spent an hour in the tub, but forgot to lock the door.

Gohan woke up because he needed to go to the bathroom, so he entered the bathroom and saw Videl naked in the open bath, Gohan felt his nose bleed through his enire body and he left with a quiet sorry.

"GOHAN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

"Sorry Videl"

"YOU SAW MY BODY HOW COULD YOU!"

"Im sorry I won't look again"

"Okay, now go to bed!"

"Ok Vi, he kissed her on the cheek and went to bed."

Videl held her cheek for a while but then realized she was tired. So she dried off and put on her clothes she then joined Gohan into sleep.

Gohan felt Videl get on the bed next to him and grabbed her by the stomach and pulled her towards him. They hugged each other to sleep.

Back at the Son House...

"Where are those two?" cried a worried Chi Chi ",do you know anything Piccolo?"

"sorry cant tell you" replied the namekian.

After a little interrigation all he told her was what they were doing now.

The Namekian then screamed at the loud vibrations stronger than anything he had ever felt before... Chi Chi screaming as loud as she could the only word that made her excited.. GRANDCHILDREN.

At the news station...

"Hey Helen did you know that the worlds champians girl is dating a kid named Gohan Son?"

"You serious! This is front page news!"

" wonder if the champ knows he's going to be pissed off!"

**Tisk Tisk... poor Piccolo. If there is anything wrong just review and I shall fix it!**

**Next time: Gohan and Videl are having troubles as the entire world is fussing about how Gohan and Videl are dating, what shall they do, can Piccolo help now, but how can Vegeta...and what will hercule do?**


	3. Embarrasment Situations

**Hello, Im back, please enjoy this chapter**

**this chapter starts the problem and the **

**plot of the story, sorry for being late.**

**Embarrasment Situations**

Gohan felt the morning flash in his eyes as he woke up, the first thing he noticed was Videl in his bed, for a second he thought about how they would do the same if they were married. Then slowly rised from the bed and tip toed across the room trying not to wake Videl.

He left the little house and went out to train. He kicked random rocks for hours until suddenly he heard someone moving in the house, so Videl was now awake. He left his training and went into the house. He looked at the food that had suddenly appeared on the table and then looked at Videl.

"You cook?"

"Yeah Gohan, your mom taught me, for something about being married."

"Huh, of course, you know my mom." he sighed.

"So what have you been doing this morning Gohan?"

"Remember I have to train, because every since mom thought that I died on the incident with the evil buu."

"Oh right."

After eating breakfast, Gohan packed the house into its capsule and he put all the swimsuits back into its capsule as well and they left the dome.

"See ya Gohan!" she said waving good bye, then she kissed Gohan in a peck and went back to her home in Satan city.

Gohan flew past the the forest and landed on the yard of his house. but before he could knock on the door a chi chi jumped from the window and smacked Gohan across the head.

"OWWW! That hurt!"

"WHY ARE YOU LATE! Where did you go, and what were you doing with Videl!"

"NOTHING GOSH MOM, That hurt."

SMACK

"OWWWWWWWW!"

"Don't yell at me Im your mom!!!"

"Sorry"

"GOHAN your home!" cried a lttle Goku.

SMACK

"OOWWIE! MOMMY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Be polite Goten, now, WHER WERE YOU!"

"I was with Videl in the forest camping,"

"Well did you eat?"

Gohan nodded and Chi chi returned to the kitchen.

"Gohan you have school in a minute now! How are you going to school!"

suddenly Goku came back from dropping Goten school

"I ll take him Chi," replied Goku.

"Thank you sweety"

Gohan grabbed his stuff and they teleported to the high school.

At the school:

"HEY VIDEL IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AND GOHAN ARE DATING!" cried a blonde rushing towards Videl in the class.

"wwhat erasa? how do you know?" replied the confused raven head.

"ITS ALL OVER THE NEWS!"

"WHAT!...how did this happen."

"No one knows but.... wait you are dating him!"

"Actually we've been dating for a year without you guys knowing."

"Videl! How could you date Gohan, that trashy nerd!" cried Sharpener from behind them.

"Hey, he's stronger than you so don't be talking about him!"

"Just because his dad's a champ in martial arts and was rated the third best fighter in the world dosen't count!" (Goku was rated third best thanks to hercule. Buu is second best)

Suddenly sharpener yelped like a girl when Goku and Gohan I.T. right in front of him.

"WWHAT WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

"Thanks fro the ride dad!" said Gohan.

"No problem Gohan" replied his dad.

"WWHO WAS THAT GOHAN AND HOW DID YOU GUYS DO THAT?!"

"Oh, Sharpener, thats my dad, he just teleported....never mind"

before sharpener could ask another question, the class bell had rang and class had started.

After school...

Gohan and Videl decided to walk towards the satan manison, unknown to what reporters were spying on them, Videl was telling Gohan about how the world now knows they're dating.

"Uhhhhh, are you serious!" cried Gohan

"Yeah, I know now im going to have even more of a crowd at my house then back when cell died!"

"How about you come to my house its more secure for privacy, thanks Gohan!"

Videl and Gohan were about to kiss, when one reporter got too excited and Gohan sensed him right away. Gohan went in front of Videl and kicked the bushes that hide the reporters to the air, revealing them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Videl just had to scream.

All the reporters started running in fear because Videl was screaming at them like crazy.

"Videl calm down, lets tell your dad were going to my house and we will go, away from reporters!"

"Okay Gohan."

then the couple walked towards the satan house.

when they arrived they saw about a thousand reporters trying to get in but were blocked by seven buu copies and one big buu hand.

"Gohan, Videl, you have to go back in house to get away from anoying people." cried the pink blob

"Thanks buu," replied Videl as they left towards the door with about a hundred people following them.

Then Hercule bursted out the door and looked around at all the people asking for his interview and for him to get his daughter.

"Mr. Satan, did you know that your daughter is dating a young man named Gohan!" asked the curios women.

"No, in matter of fact im going to bring the boy and my daughter and have a strict talk with them." replied the so called Champ. He looked at the couple with a fake glare and winked.

Gohan and Videl nodded and went in the house.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY YARD! OR FELL MY WRATH!"

"But mmr. Satan..." cried the reporter.

"GET OUT!"

a second later all the reporters have left the satan mansion.

Hercule went back into the house and sighed.

"Its ok your safe, i've already called Goku so he should be here soon. Videl you can stay at his house."

Then buu went into the house and picked up his bucket of chicken and started eating.

"No.. MUNCH.... worry....munch munch... Videl" said buu while eating chicken.

"Thanks daddy!"

Videl hugged her dad and went to get her things.

When Goku arrived, he and hercule had a short talk before getting the couple.

"Hey Goku do you know how the world found out about this?"

"Piccolo said they eisdroped in one of their dates. So now on if any reporter comes on their date, Piccolo will blow up their camera, like at the world tournaments."

"Wait a minute, that was him, Okay never mind just let them go now."

"Okay, Gohan Videl lets go."

"Thanks dad"

Then gohan, Videl, and Goku teleported to the son house.

When they arrived, chi chi was doing the laundry when she saw gohan and Videl.

"Hey Gohan, Videl thanks Goku" said Chi Chi

"Hey mom we're going to my room to finish homework"

"Okay, but don't do any more than homework."

"Yess, mom" said Gohan. Gohan looked back at Videl but she just blushed and smiled.

Gohan's room....

"okay, we finished our homework!"

Gohan and Videl were on Gohan's bed with their shoes off and feet together.

"Yeah Gohan, so what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, but im looking for a camera somewhere"

"He He"

"So Videl, what dooo you want to do?"

"I know." said Videl a little evily.

Gohan leaned back as Videl jumped on top of Gohan and kissed him. Gohan grabbed her back and pulled her so she could lean on him. Then Gohan stuck his tongue in Videl's mouth and down to her throat. He grabbed her by the thighs and put around his hips, and kissed her neck gently. Videl kissed Gohan by the neck as welll, and moaned as Gohan's fingers went up her legs and in her skirt. She moved her knee on his stomach and pushed him down. She lifted his shirt showing his chest as he removed her nice, pink t-shirt. Just as Gohan was going to lift her shirt he stopped to fire a ki blast at the crack of the door to hit a spying remote sent right towards their room.

"That was close gohan!"

"No it wasn't!"

Gohan fired a ki blast in the vent killing a second remote spy and shut the vents locked the doors, and shut his windows. He went and tied his blankets to the ceiling and made them into curtain like things.

Gohan felt safe so they continued their personal things. Gohan laid on his blanet without his shirt and videl layed on him. Gohan flipped them and layed on top of Videl. He licked into her belly button like he usually did when they were doing things privatley. He went up towards her bra but paused looking at it. He looked at Videl for her if you try it then you die face, but didn't give it. He was about to take off her bra, but Goku yet again interupted but Gohan had put on the curtain blankets so he could hide Videl under the blankets.

"Hey Gohan, wher's Videl?" questioned Goku.

"She went home dad."

"Okay see you Gohan, bye Videl"

Then Goku disapeared. Gohan and Videl totally sighed and remembered about how The Z fighters can sense ki.

At Capsule Corp...

"Hey Trunks I think we should prank Gohan and Videl." cried the kakkabrat

"Yeah that will get them for destroying our remotes." replied the son of a prince.

"Yeah and then we shall eat candy right?"

"Sure thing Goten.."

**What will happen to the couple when the chibi's interfeir. **

**Next time: while in school the chibi gang attack the couple and their friends in school!! and what is chi chi planning with buu?**


	4. Embarrasment Momments

**disclaimer: Chp 4 is now up! **

**please fell happy that this will**

**be the best chapter I'll ever make **

**and will ****show off most of the plot.....**

**kind of...Enjoy. Warning: some Lime!**

**Embarrasment Momments**

Gohan and Videl were running across the streets of Satan city running away from hundreds of news casters and news scholars trying to get information on their dating status. Then Piccolo came and was forced to blow up all the peoples cameras and shot a laser at the papers so they lost all evidence of the couple. Gohan and Videl were finally able to fly the rest of the way to school with piccolo protecting them.

"Hey Piccolo, how do the people keep finding us? Today we were flying in the sewers and they still found where we were going to come out," asked Gohan.

"I don't know I have to go ask Dende later ok!" the green namek replied.

"Gee, thanks Piccolo, lets go Videl"

"Okay Gohan, bye Piccolo" replied Videl.

Then the two teenagers flew off to school while Piccolo went to Dende's.

At the High school....

"Hey, Trunks why are we here?" asked Goten.

"because this is Gohan's school you doof!" replied his best friend, Trunks.

"Oh yeah! We spy on them all day until we get the best video of them and get some respect to our parents!"

"OH NO YOU DONT" screamed a voice.

"Daddy? Where."

"im in your mind listening to your thoughts.. if you don't go to school you, mostly me, but you too will be in trouble since your not at school! Then you will be in troube.

Suddenly Goku teleported behind them. The two boys jumped.

"Guys I'll take you to school..."

The two boys walked in sad motion thinking how their plan failed.

"Hey don't worry, ill spy on them for you and video cam anything good."

The two boys jumped in excitment and grabbed onto Goku shoulders. Goku and the boys disapeared went to the school and then Goku teleported back and started spying on the couple.

In school....

"Hey you two" screeched a blonde girl rushing towards them.

"Hey Erasa" they replied.

"Hey are you still dating that geek, Videl" cringed Sharpener.

"Shut up sharpener, he's stronger than you!" screamed Videl.

"Really then I bet I can beat him Videl"

"I'll bet anything that he can!"

"Okay if I win you have to kiss me"

"Videl thought a moment and said no"

"on the nose?"

"Fine!"

"Okay."

The two went to find Gohan so they could complete the bet. He was in lunch..(of course)

At Lunch...

"Okay Videl I'll do it." replied Gohan.

"Thanks Gohan" cheered Videl smacking her new frying pan in her hands. Gohan turned pale and put his elbow on the table.

"This will be fast!" said Sharpener as he put his elbow on the table and fisted with Gohan.

"Okay start!"

"Hey Gohan look its free food!"

"Huh where?"

as Gohan was looking for the food, sharpener thought he could end it even quicker. but when he tried to pull his arm down he tugged too hard and flew off the table and Gohan's arm didn't move.

"Sharpener what happened?"

"Okay Vvidel, yyou win!" then sharpener fainted.

"Gohan that wasn't nice!"

"But Videl I didn't do anything!"

"No you should control your brute strength!"

"But I am in my weakest state!"

"Sure mr. I got extra strength from some old thing on a planet where people can go if they can teleport there with magical powers!"

"Uhhh Sowy Videl"

"Yeah you better be!"

"OK"

"No i don't think so!"

"What!"

"Now we're late to go home!"

"How can we be late to go home! You made me wrestle sharpner!"

"Sure I did and I bet you didn't plan why those reporters keep showing up wherever we freckin go!"

"I dont know and excuse me for a second.. DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Goku knew he was found since he was the only one wearing a gi. Videl looked around and back at Gohan in a pissed off face that put chills down his spine.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DAD DOING HERE!"

"Yeah dad what the hell are you doing here!"

"Uhh bye!" said Goku as he put two fingers on his head and disapeared.

"Now Gohan you have to explain why your dad was here before I kick your ass!"

"I said I was sorry and Im just as surprised!"

"are you two done yelling I have Fucking sensitive hearing!" cried Piccolo.

"sorry piccolo" the two said simotaniously.

"well kids there's good news and bad news."

"Whats the good news?"

"The reporters were being helped by Goten and trunks so now I know who's behind it."

"Grrr im so getting him back home. And the bad news?"

"they have Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha working to spy on you right...now"

Piccolo shot a ki blast at the wall knocking down the three spys that were peaking in the wall.

"UhhhhhhHH" whinned the couple.

"Sorry Gohan can you forgive me for yelling at you?"

"Its ok." then the couple was in a kiss. Piccolo was getting annoyed. Really annoyed.

"GUYS STOP SUCKING EACH OTHERS MOUTHS AND GO SINCE HALF THE CITY IS AFTER YOU!"

"fine piccolo, come on lets go."

"Okay, Goku teleport us back to the son house."

"fine piccolo! But next time don't blast us!" cried the three half- knocked out fighters.

Then Goku grabbed everyone's shoulder and teleported. Just as the newsreporters bursted in the building with nothing there.

"where did they go?!" cried a reporter.

At the Son house....

"chi chi we're home!" yelled Goku as he teleported in the house with Piccolo, Videl, and Gohan who is holding two now knocked out kids after being pumbled by Gohan.

"Oh your home, hello Videl" replied the house wife.

"Chi Chi is dinner getting ready?"

"yes Goku"

Goku licked his lips and took the knocked out boys into Goten's room.

Wih a anime sweatdrop chi chi was going to ask why the boys were unconcious but stopped and just continued Cooking.

"mom we're going to do our homework ok?" asked the eldest son.

"Okay, but its ok to do anything else while I cook, if your going to get married you might as well ashave fun."

"MOM STOP THINKING THE FUTURE!"

Smack!!!

"DONT YELL AT ME MR...... Gohan?"

But Gohan was already knocked out.

Piccolo and Videl had silent laughes at the sight of Gohan on the ground, one of the strongest of all fighters, defeated by a house wife's frying pan.

Videl grabbed Gohan by the legs and dragged him to the living room.

Gohan woke up when Videl bumped his head on the stairs that lead to the living room.

"OWWW! VIDEl!"

"Sorry Gohan! Here lie down on the couch."

"its ok Videl but ok."

Gohan lied down on the couch in a resting position but was interupted when Videl laid down on top of him, and kissed him on the lips. He put his hands on Videls back and let her rest on him. Gohan accidentally jumped with Videl when he realized the chibis had woke up a few minutes ago and was was video caming their kiss, with Goku.

Gohan flashed a rounded ki blast barely missing them. But blew up a wall. Chi Chi rolled out of the kitchen smacking her frying pan at Gohan, the kids, and Goku acros the head weaping over the explosion in the wall.

"Chi Chi its Ok, Bulma can pay to repair the wall."

"NO GOKU YOU WILL! GOTEN GIVE ME THE CAMERA! AND GOHAN have fun!"

"Mommy how come Gohan gets off the hook?"

"Because Goten you three interupted their private moment that can make you an uncle! Now give me the camera!"

Goten gave Chi Chi the camera and she tore out the film and gave it to Piccolo who beamed it to dust.

Gohan and Videl just sat on the couch until everyone left and then continued their kiss. But just as their lips touched Hercule bursted in accidentally making the couple jump.. again.

"hey sweetpea... oh did Iinterupt something... sorry Videl."

"Yeah thanks dad... why are you here?"

"I came to talk with Goku come on Buu"

"Ok Mr. Satan, hello Gohan hello Videl we go find Goku now."

"Bye Buu see you Mr. S"

"see you two, Videl don't have too much fun.. if you know what i mean..."

Then hercule and buu left leaving the couple in a sweat drop.

"hey Gohan do you have anywhere private?"

"yeah lets go were piccolo trained me."

"Okay Lets GO!

Then Gohan picked up Videl holding her in his arms, and Videl put her arms around his neck and they flew off. Gohan and Videl landed on the grass where Gohan and Piccolo trained about a week before the saiyans arrived. Gohan laid on the grass and pulled Videl on top of him and instantly lept into a kiss. Gohan stopped the kiss to sit on the grass. Videl sat in front of him like how they did when they had their flying lessons.

"Gohan put your arms up please."

"Okay"

Gohan obeyed Videls orders and lifted his arms. Videl slipped off Gohans shirt and pushed him to the grass. She jumped on top of him and smoothly moved her hand around his chest while kissing him then Gohan moved her up and lifted off her shirt. Videl fell to the ground with Gohan on top of her. Then he pulled off Videl's skirt and took it off. Videl decidd that the pants needed to be off but before she could Gohan stopped her and took them off himself. They were both in their underwear but stopped and put on their clothes noticing that Gten and trunks were sneaking their way towards them. The couple decided to fly farther away into the cave they went to a few weeks ago.

"Hey trunks are they here?" asked one of the little kids.

"Afraid not Goten, cmon lets go home." replied his friend.

As the two trouble makers left. Gohan and Videl went back out of the cave.

"Gohan that was close!"

"I know Videl, I know."

"jeez im so going to kill those two!"

"No Videl... I am!"

"then you get goten and I get trunks!"

"okay!"

As they flew back to the son's house, they didn't know that the two little people were still spying on them. They looked at each other with scared faces and flew over to capsule corp instead.

At Sons house...

"Mom were home again!"

"good Videl your father invited us to your house. So we will go there in about an hour."

"Okay Chi Chi."

Then the couple left to go into Gohan's room.

"Goku dont you think they'll make good grandchildren?"

"whatchichiIcantunderstandyou" replied Goku while eating his sixth bowl of Ramen.

"Riddiculus!!"

"SorryChiChi!" rubbing his head with the son grin was goku with his new bumb on the head.

"hmph!" was chi chi's only reply for a few minutes.

Gohan's room....

"sorry Videl about having no personal time."

"its okay Gohan not everyone gets free time with no one there to bother us."

"yeah but how about we go on a date?"

"sure Gohan, but where should we go?"

"how about we go into Satan city and catch a movie, then we could go to your house for dinner."

"sure lets go Gohan."

Gohan and Videl flew out of the window and sped towards the Satan city limits. They walked the rest of the way to the movie theater. They went to see a movie called Serpent Cube (get it its a mixed up version of Dragon ball..)

"Die Demon king Oboe!" said voices in the movie.

"Hey Gohan, why does this movie seem familiar?"

"Who knows but it has nothing to do with our lives."

"True"

Unknowingly to the couple the little chibi's were still spying on them, but so were Sharpener and Erasa. Then erasa spotted the little chibi's spying on the couple.

"hey why are you spying on our spyees?" questioned Erasa.

"shhhh! We're spying on my brother, Gohan!" replied Goten.

"ohhhhhh you're Gohan's brother, you're SO CUTE!"

"Hey stop it! They'll see us!" pleaded Trunks.

Thankfully the movie ended and the couple left just in time for the dinner although as Goten and trunks were right behind them spying.

Unfortunately, they were snickering and laughing so loud that their ki sparked, Gohan stopped and sped towards them and flew right in front of them. They stopped laughing and attempted to escape but were already in Gohans clutches.

"YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME!"

"sorry gohan but its just fun to spy on you, by the way didn't the movie you saw remind you of something familiar?"

"guys no changing the subject!"

"are you going to tell mom"

"Wwell yeah! you keep ruining our dates!"

"and how will that affect us!"

Gohan whispered something about marriage and grandchildren into Gotens ears and he just covered his ears and shut up the rest of the way to the satan house.

Mr. Satan's mansion....

"Are those two here yet.. and where are Goten and Trunks?" asked Chi chi.

"who knows?" questioned Hercule.

"I know Gohan and Videl went on a date." replied Goku. "piccolo do you know?"

"yeah Gohan has them since the two got caught spying."

"uuhhhhh! Now I'll never get grand children!"

"dont worry chi chi... wait what?"

"ohh shut up you know you want grandchildren too!"

"......okay its a little true."

Just then Gohan and Videl came in the house and threw the two boys on the couch, chi chi welcomed them and went to interogate the little boys. Gohan and Videl went to talk with Goku and Hercule.

"so how was your date?" asked Hercule trying to get the ice cream away from buu.

"it was going great daddy, until the boys came and followed us!" replied Videl.

"its okay sweatpea come on lets eat dinner."

After dinner...

Videl had just finished going to the bathroom and grabbed onto Gohans arm.

"hey gohan can you come to my room for me?"

"sure Videl."

everyone watched as Gohan followed Videl to her room. Goten and trunks wanted to spy but Chi chi had them tied with "saiyan proof" rope and had her frying pan ready.

Gohan entered a room that seemed like Videl's room but yet it wasn't.

"uhh Videl where is this?"

"this is my secret bedroom."

"really well whatever it is you want to do, do it before my dad can get a chance to teleport in and interupt."

Back in the living room...

_Im going to teleport and see what their doing_, thought Goku putting two fingers on his head, but was interupted by chi chi slamming him on the head.

"Owwww Chi Chi!"

"Goku don't you dare go and interupt, if they have _fun _we can finally get grandchildren!"

Everyone in the room just fell off their chairs with anime sweatdrops.

_Its ok, I can read their minds.._

Back in Videl's room....

"uhh Videl whats wrong?"

"uh Gohan do you want to break up with me?"

"whhhat! No I dont!"

"see your yelling at me, you must hate all the publicity and now your hate me! You probaly want someone cuter, someone like Erasa, Angela, or some other cutie at our school!"

"Videl I would never do that to you, I love you, only you, I swear!"

"Are you really sure?"

"If I wasn't, then my dad is smarter than anyone else in the world.

Goku...

"HEY!" screamed Goku from nowhere.

Smack!

"Goku no mind reading!"

The couple....

"So you dont want to break up with me?"

"No never Vi"

"Okay, Im sorry Gohan I should have judged you more better."

"its okay Videl"

Videl bursts into tears and lands her head on Gohan's chest.

"Gohan please don't leave me." sniff.

"Never videl. I promise."

Videl then jumped up and kissed Gohan in the lips with her tongue going staight into tangling onto his. Gohan pushed her tongue back and stuck his tongue into her mouth instead. He pushed her down and put his hands on the bed. Videl started removing his shirt but Gohan did it for her. Videl tried taking off her shirt but Gohan did that for her too. Then they got off the bed and took off all of their clothes except for their underwear. Gohan went observed for any cameras, sensed for ki, locked the door and put the desk in front of it and turned off the lights.

Gohan got back on the bed and laid down alone. Videl jumped on top and continued to kiss him. Suddenly Videl got off and went under the covers. He could still see her squriming in the blankets. Gohan decided to join her when she stopped. Gohan jumped on top of Videl and noticed immediatly that she wasnt wearing her underwear anymore. Suddenly Videl pulled the covers over them and Videl put on the pill and put on some special birth control. They spent the remainder of the night in that bed.

Living room.....

"Goku what are they doing?" asked Chi Chi.

thankfully to the couple, Chi Chi knocked Goku out before they even started having "fun."

Chi Chi had already guessed that they were having "fun" and went to sleep half happy.

**Okay, not much lime. but dont worry the rating didn't change. Not many romantic stuff but some fluff. Im really mean to Goku. Any Goku fans....no flames! Unless its something bad, then you can review. Please wait for the next chapter, enjoy. **


	5. Embarrasment Unexpections

**Disclaimer: this is the continuation**

**of my story viewers please enjoy!**

**Embarrasment Unexpections**

Gohan had just woken up from his peacefull nap he realized he was nothing put his teddy bear boxers( its so true.) He looked to see Videl in the bed after that wonderful night, gohan got worried until he saw the box of birth control pads and pills and got relaxed. Gohan put on a nice pair of soggy sweats, a long sleeved shirt, and a vest around it. Gohan left the room and went to the bathroom.

_Hmmm, it seems like its going to be a good day... unless everyone either founds out what Videl and I were doing or we get attacked by the media, or my brother and his friend try pulling pranks on us, then its not so much of a good day _thought Gohan as he entered the shower.

Videl.....

She woke up wearing nothing but Gohan's shirt, nothing else Videl pulled he covers over herself in case anyone was to come back. She realized no one would come, re locked the door, and puts on a new pair of underwear, strapped on a sports bra, a fair skirt, tee shirt, and short socks with yellow boots. Videl got her hair back to the way Gohan made her create. Then she left to take a shower in the girls bathroom.

As Videl got in the shower, she looked at the hickey Gohan accidentally gave her and covered it with skin coverings. She looked to see if any marks were shown and hid any she found with the covering.

Gohan.......

Gohan ate his personal senzu bean for any markings and signs of whatever he did with Videl. Gohan blushed at the thought and got on his clothes. Gohan left the bathroom accidentally bumping into Mr. Satan who was heading his way towards the bathroom carrying Bee.

"Oh Good morning, Son," greeted the middle aged.

"Good morning to you Mr. S."

"Say Gohan, what did you and Videl do exactly last night?"

"We went to sleep."

"So you slept together!"

"uhhh No! No no no!"

"Okay, but if she's pregnant, ill have your head. Okay?"

"yes sir."

"Good morning daddy! Morning Gohan!" greeted Videl interupting the conversation.

"Morning Videl," replied Gohan.

"Morning sweetpea," also replied hercule.

"C'mon Gohan lets go eat breakfast."

"Okay Vi"

Hercule watched as Gohan followed Videl downstairs, then Buu came.

"Mr. Satan are you jealous with Videl. If you are you should try be nicer and you can be happpy with them." interrigated the pink blob.

"No buu its just that im so happy."

"Okay, Mr. Satan?"

"yeah buu?"

"Where Ice cream at?"

"we don't have anymore you ate it all with Goku buu."

"ohhhh Okay me go buy more."

"okay see ya buu"

"bye Mr. Satan."

Then buu flew out the window and headed to the super market of Satan city.

Living room....

In the living room. Goku was sitting down attacking the two little midgets for stealing his food and threw them on the couch getting his little egg back. Then he noticed the couple coming in and greeted them with a smile.

"hey good morning you guys" cried Goku.

"good morning dad" replied Gohan.

"good morning Goku" replied Videl.

"Gohan could you go to the super market and get us some more eggs and some fishes while your at it?"

"Sure dad."

"Hey Gohan can I come too?"

"sure Videl. Lets go!"

Then the two teenagers flew off. Goku saw that the chibi's were not spying on them.

"Goten trunks are you done spying on them?"

"no daddy we got dates to go to."

Just then Goten's and Trunks date arrived in the room greeted by Mr. Satans butlers.

"oh my god! YOU KNOW MR. SATAN?" screamed one of the girls.

"Yeah Victorie, we've known him since after the tournament." replied Trunks.

"Awsome!" cried the other girl.

Victorie noticed Goten's dad and Goten and how they have the same looks.

"So Goten by the most wild guess, he must be your dad?"

"Yeah Victorie, was it too obvious?"

"yeah Goten its kind of wierd to be the same as your dad isn't it?"

"Yes Victorie, yes Goten cmon lets go Lisa(the other girl)"

"Okay Trunks don't be such a meanie!" cried Victorie."cmon Goten lets go."

Then the couple left just as chi chi came in.

"hey chi, did you know Goten was dating?"

"HEYS DATING TOO, NOOOOO." cried Chi Chi.

"Whats wrong chi chi?"

"now both of my sons are dating, I must be getting old! WHAAAH!"

"chi chi its okay, at least Goten is less shy then Gohan and you will get even more Grandchildren."

"good point Goku, thats really great."

Chi Chi kissed Goku and left to go to Capsule Corp to go shopping with Bulma.

Few minutes later Gohan and Videl came in, both of them blushing. Goku smilied at them coming in.

"hey dad, where is goten and trunks?"

"ohh, their on their date."

"Ohh Okay...wait, GOTEN IS DATING?"

"yeah isn't it wierd."

Just then Buu came back with about fifty capsules with ice cream.

"Buu get ice cream."

"Awsome!"

Gohan and his dad began eating with buu and almost half of the tubs were gone by the three powerful stomachs. Videl and her dad were already close enough to be used to their eating. Chi chi and bulma had just arrived and looked at the horror filled with ice cream. After about an hour later, everyone decided to have ice cream as well. Just then Goten and Trunks had gotten back.

"Hey dad is that ice cream?"

"Yeah goten it...." suddenly Goku looked at his son and dropped his food. Everyone was shocked about Goku, not finishing his food! Then everyone looks at Goten and fainted their eyes full white.

Goten had looked in the mirror and wondered what was wrong. All he got was a hair cut, totally suggested by his girlfriend. He shrugged and went to attack their ice cream.

A few hours later...everyone was examining Gotens crazy new hair that made him look nothing like the kid that used to look like Goten, everyone was still shocked, even trunks. Chi chi was crying thinking that he was being a punk and going against her like some sort of dileaquent, everyone else just wondered.. Why?

"GGGoten, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" whimpered Chi Chi.

"Yeah squirt why change your hair?" questioned Gohan.

"Because my girlfriend said it was wierd to share the same hair as daddy, so she said I should cut my hair."

"But you didn't have to do whatever she said." said Videl.

"yeah, but everyone actually agreed, even Trunks did!"

Suddenly everyone looked at trunks.

"Trunks why did you make Goten change his hair?"

"because,its true, everyone at school that's seen his dad everytime he teleports us to school thinks so."

"ohh Goku so this disaster is YOUR FAULT"

"NO CHI CHI ITS THE KIDS AT SCHOOL, they are the ones that said he should."

"true but why change Goten?"

"because I get a lot of dates...thanks to trunks, and I want to make my dates happy, unlike Gohan who lots of times messes up."

"WHAT!"

"Sorry Gohan, but its sort of true." replied Videl.

"But Videl, when have I messed up?"

"UHHH Never mind."

"Seeeee"

"You know what, Goku come on its getting late, Gohan, Goten, lets go."

"Okay."

Then The sons teleported back to their home.

"Yeah okay, me and Vegeta and trunks are going home too, bye everyone. Then Vegeta grabbed Bulma and put her on his back and flew along with trunks.

"uhhhhh WHAT A DAY." cried Hercule.

"Mr. Satan?"

"Yes Buu?"

"We out of ice cream."

"ohhhh Great buu"

"More Ice cream?"

"sure go ahead!"

"okay daddy im going to sleep?"

"Goodnight sweetpea!"

Back at Son house...

"im sorry Goten but its just so hard to talk with your...your...NEW HAIR CUT WHAAAHHH!" cried Chichi trying to serve Dinner.

"Mom I said it was just a phase, thats all." replied Goten.

"yeah..just a phase? Well what if that phase turns into you joining a gang huh?!"

"Sorry mom, I wont join a gang, but its too late to get my hair back together."

"Well thats just GREAT!"

"Mom is dinner ready?" questioned Gohan.

"Yes Gohan call your dad."

"Yes mom"

"mommy can I eat?"

"no, because of your freaky new hair!"

"But mommy!"

"NOO!"

"Grr"

Goten flew to Capsule corp instead to eat with Trunks.

Unfortunatly, Goten didn't come home for hours, and he wasn't at Capsule Corp.

"Goku? Where is Goten?"

"I don't know chi chi, he's surpased his ki so I cant find him."

"Whatdid I do wrong?"...............

**Where's Goten? Why does the ending have nothing to do with Gohan and Videl(Who knows!) anywhere how can Piccolo help. But where is piccolo? Where's mr. Popo? Where's Dende? Find out in ther next chapter.**


	6. Embarrasment Problems

**This is Ch. 6 of my story embarrasment **

**while dating Videl, be careful something **

**important might happen....... by the way, **

**the end of the story is about ten or less**

**chapters ****away!**

**Embarrasment Problems**

Chi Chi was walking around her living room crying about her missing son. Goku, Gohan, and the rest of the Z fighters were scoping the world to see if they could find Goten but couldn't find him. So everyone decided to go back home and see if Mr. popo and Dende knew.

Goku and Co. went towards the lookout but when they arrived. It was empty.

"DENDE, MR. Popo!" cried Goku "Where are you, have you seen Goten?"

No one responded. Goku decided to sense for their ki, but he couldn't find it. He then scoped for piccolo's ki, but his was gone too. Goku teleported everywhere he looked in the room of space and time, then every place in the world.

Supreme Ki's home.....

Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, and Gohan were sitting down eating some food in a picnic with the old and new supreme kai.

"So Goten are you going to go back to your home?" questioned Mr. Popo.

"NO, NO ONE EVER CARES ABOUT WHAT I WANT!" screamed the little boy.

"Okay Goten but using my teleportation machine was kind of hard you know." (If you don't understand what it is, watch Dragon Ball.)

Back at Son house...

"Chi Chi I looked every where for him but couldn't find him." whimpered Goku.

"Sorry mom, no one's seen him." cried Gohan.

"No one can find him, he's mysterious, then the lookout is totally empty, do you think that Goten's with them?" replied Goku.

"mom I would keep looking for him but I have to go to school."

"Okay Gohan im just sorry. If you see Goten please make him come back."

At Supreme Kai's place....

"you see Goten!" cried Kabitokai ",they do love you, and care for you, you should go back."

"Hmmmm, what?"

"UHHHHHH!"

"GOTEN YOU WILL GO BACK AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY!" screamed Piccolo.

"Gosh Mr. Piccolo, you scream too loud! Im only nine they never show their curtosy unless its with Gohan and Videl!"

"Well because they're older!"

"Sooooo, Im old enough too, its not like Gohan had no respect."

"Reallly, when Gohan was your age, he killed Cell!"

"Sooo what that makes him special?"

"Yeah, he actually suceeded, you guys could have killed buu, but no you and Trunks wanted to make it the fight of the century! Well screw with that!"

"Well Piccolo, Im not that curteous."

Then Goten flew off into the sunset, then was stopped by the uneventful Goku.

Five minutes earlier.....

"GOKU IM WORRIED FOR MY BABY! WHAH! YOU MUST FIND HIM NOW!" cried Chi Chi.

"Sorry mom, couldn't find him all over the world." said Gohan.

"Then maybe supreme kai knows where he is, he knows where everything is." said Goku.

"THEN GOO TO GOTEN NOW AND TELL HIM WE'RE SORRY!"

"Yes Chi!"

Then Goku teleported towards supreme kai's planet.

Back at supreme kais....

"Goku?" questioned Piccolo.

"daddy?" cried Goten.

"GOTEN YOU WERE HERE! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" questioned Goku.

"I teleported with Mr. Popo and Mr. Piccolo in their wierd machine." replied his son.

"OHHH NO WONDER WE COULDN'T FIND YOUR KI!"

"We?"

"Yeah Goten, all of us back at home spent hours looking for you all over the world."

"Really? Daddy im sorry!" cried the youngest son with tears and his eyes and jumping into his dads arms.

"its okay Goten, but why did you come here?"

"well im just tired that Gohan and Videl are okay dating, yet im not allowed to date? Im old enought."

"Its okay Goten your mother says its okay now, so dont worry about it."

"really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay im ready to come home"

"Good, but by the way, Gohan wants to know if you can double date with him and Videl."

"UUHHH...sure."

"Okay, Piccolo, dende, Popo, are you guys coming?"

"No Goku its okay we're going to stay here for a while."

"okay well lets go Goten."

"Okay Dad."

Then after saying goodbye, the two teleported back to the Son house.

The son house....

Chi chi was crying with Videl comforting her and Gohan with the others in the living room, then Goku and Goten teleported making everyone jump.

"Chi chi, I found him and convinced him to co..." cried out Goku but was interupted by Chi Chi grabbing hold of them and crying.

"Goten Im sorry, I wont interfier any more."

"You promise mommy?"

"yes Goten."

Then goten hugged his mom and went over to Gohan.

"Gohan?"

"Yes squirt?"

"Are we still up for our double date tomarrow?"

"Uhh, sure thing squirt."

then the brothers hugged.

**Well this was a shorter chapter... sorry, just in case you didn't notice, the plot keeps changing.** **Hope you enjoyed, please wait for the next chap.**


	7. Embarrasment Teachings

**Tis is the next chapter, Im sorry**

**but there will only be six chapters**

**left after this one, so sorry im just**

**getting tired. but.. im thinking about**

**making a prequal so look out for it.**

**Embarrasment Teaching**

Gohan and Videl were flying towards Satan city's Orange Star Highschool, the couple was unfortunatly running behind schedule.

"I think we can make it," said Gohan.

"Yeah maybe only if," Videl was going to say but was interupted by her police watch."Ahhh man!"

"Its Okay Videl we can still get to school if we hurry."

"Fine, Videl here... Okay."

"What is it?"

"We got a hostage situation at our school."

"Ohhhh, thats sort of a lucky break."

"Yeah...NOW LETS HURRY UP, ERASA AND SHARPENER COULD STILL BE THERE!"

"Calm down Videl, lets go."

The two clicked their watches and became the Saiyaman team and flew towards their school. When they arrived all the students and teachers were on the floor unharmed but threatened with guns. Then they noticed.....one of the people had a crane on his head(guess why...)

"Now where is this Son Gohan that goes here hmmmm." questioned the old craned guy.

"We dont know where he is, but why do you want him?" replied Sharpener the stupid.

"because his dad ruined my life! and I want revenge!"

"Now what do you want from me?" questioned Gohan who took off the suit.

"Gohan dont!" cried Videl.

"No guys its okay."

"So what did my dad do to you?"

"he made me a laughing stock, he and KAMI ruined me!"

"Kami's gone."

"SOOOOO!"

Blink and in a few seconds Goku arrived.

"Hey its you! I remember you from the tournament." greeted Goku.

"GGGGOKU!!"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Weelll because I got bored, im hungry, and I might have read your mind and I found you."

"Well now my revenge is exact now, men attack the Sons!"

Then almost seconds later, the crane and all of his men were on the ground. All the students but Videl were shocked.

"Alrighty then.... well the police can have them now soooo bye Gohan." then Goku teleported back to his home.

"bye dad."

Gohan and Videl walked over to the shocked people confused about how throughout the entire day, everyone still stood with shocked faces.

After school...

"How Did You Do Those Things?" questioned Sharpener.

"Well my dad knows marial arts and so do I, but were not that strong." lied Gohan.

"Well sure, Videl's dad and Buu are the strongest."

"eah! he he!" _well actually only buu is the strongest... _thought Gohan.

"Well okay so Videl are we going to your house?"

"yes Sharpener we're going now."

"okay so are we going to fly or what?

"Yeah Yeah just shut the hell up sharpener."

Then Videl unleased her capsule and a helicopter appeared before their feet.

"Man I love capsule corp, I wonder where the presiedent is?" yelled Sharpener.

"Do you actually know who she is?" questioned Erasa.

"Yes Rasa, she is Bulma Briefs probaly the smartest women on Earth they say she has friends, but know one knows who." he replied again.

"Reeally" Videl rolled her eyes.

Next day..

The teacher was ready to announce the entire class an important announcement saying something about a really good scientist visiting their school. Everyone seemed kind of excited, exept the sleeping couple in the sidelines.

Suddenly the teacher blew a horn and everyone woke up.

"Students, me and my husband the gym teacher, are going somewhere because of a family moment so we will be substituted by the great Bulma Breifs!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!" screamed the couple in total shock.

"Quiet Class, and my husband is also volenteered to be substituted by her husband, by the name of Vegeta."

"WHATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the couple even louder.

"Now what is so important you have to yell about!"

"Sorry its just I think we feel sick, can we go to the nurse?" whimpered Gohan.

"No you cant. Now meet the wonderful and apparently strong Vegeta."

Entering the room was Bulma and Vegeta acting like their usual selves. Gohan and Videl were hiding in the desk.

"Guys why are you guys hiding, their pretty cool."

In the front of the class...

"Bulma?"

"Yes Vegeta?"

"Do you know what school this is?"

"No, sir what school is this."

"Orange Star High School, proudest high school in Satan city."

"Really, huh? Vegeta who goes to this school?"

"KAKKABRAT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

The whole class was in question and totally confused.

"Uhhhh. Gohan get down here NOW!"

The entire class was staring directly at Gohan and Videl who were about to get through to the window.

"Gohan? How do they know your name?" questioned Sharpener.

"UUUUUUUWWWWW Gohan sweety, Videl is this your school?"

Gohan and Videl got up with their heads down and gave up they went to the front of the class to greet their old friends.

"How do you two know the famous scientist!" cried Sharpener again.

"Well class, Im actually very good friends with their dads, they're actually at my house right now."

"Mr. Satan visits your house?" questioned Marker.

"well yeah why not?"

"Never mind."

Suddenly two really small people jumped on top of Gohan and Videl knocking them to the floor.

"Gohan!!!!" cried two chibi's.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS WHAT THE?!"

"Ohh did I forget.. class this is my son Trunks and this is Gohan's little brother Goten."

"AWW HE's SOOOOO CUTE!" cried Erasa running down to pinch the little kids cheeks.

"Gohan help."

"sure thing squirt."

Gohan moved Erasa away and put them somewhere else.

"Well lets get started."

Everyone was excited, the chibi's were eating, and Gohan and Videl we're bored and totally embarrased by a comment from Bulma every now and then.

Gym class....

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

"Ow Vegeta don't blow that damn whistle!" cried Bulma", Okay class enjoy gym class,but please dont get hurt. Bye."

Everyone had their mouths open wide as they saw Bulma go on the bleachers...wearing armour.

"Okay I will start our class with martial arts." yelled Vegeta.

Everyone sighed at that thinking martial arts isn't that bad.

"Now I shall start easy...do five hundred pushups in less than five minutes, all who fail must lift this huge rock and carry it while running a mile!"

Everyone had their mouths open wide, and Gohan had his hand on his head. Bulma was laughing at the side lines.

Five Minutes later.....

After attempting Vegeta's request, only Gohan, Videl, and Sharpener made it. They watched as everyone else carried a huge rock and limped a mile. When everyone finished it was time for the next challenge.

"Okay since your all weak together how about a different challenge, you must knock me to the floor. I will allow the entire class....except for you two pointing to the couple....to work together to knock me down."

"this is going to be a long day!"

**to be continued later.....**

**Next time: how will the couple get rid of Bulma and Vegeta? By getting back their old teachers! But how if Vegeta challenges Gohan to a public fight, if Gohan wins then instead Gohan will teach, if Vegeta wins everyone will have to do two thousand push ups...What will Gohan do? What are the chibi's doing? Whats Videl laughing about....**


	8. Embarrasment Short Chapter

**Sorry for not writing for such a  
long time, I was too busy looking  
at other stories this is one of the  
final chapters of this story, but just  
Enjoy.**

**Embarrasment of Short chapter**

After a few hours of watching teenagers fly through the air, faild the attempt to even move Vegeta an inch away from where he stood. After about an hour of fighting the statue like man, the kids gave up, so instead they did a few pushups. Gohan totally laughing was suddenly glared at by every kid in the class.

"So you just laugh while you do nothing! How about you try," complained most kids as they continue sulking out blood.

"Oh, um sure" said Gohan taking a quick look from Vegeta, who was smirking at Gohan, as if he was going to enjoy this. Gohan and Vegeta got in their stances and Gohan added areally, really quick punch towards Vegeta's face but then Vegeta moved his hand to catch the punch. Notifying it, Gohan swiped a kick and knocked Vegeta to the floor, with a note of a tiny, tiny, tiny crater under Vegeta.

"Happy?" smirked Gohan as he and Videl went back in the school right as the bell rang for the next class. Following the couple was an entire class worth of limping kids.

After school...

Gohan with Videl on his back for no reason, Vegeta carrying Bulma and flew back to the big, West city to join all the z fighters for a party they just decided to have. After a long time of partying everyone but the sons, the Satans, and the Briefs left to go home. Gohan decided to make out with Videl while Hercule just watched in laughter as the couples continued going about on the couch. But it ended as the police watch went off sending the couple to action. Thankfully, it was just some stupid robber that surrendered instantly. Then Gohan and Videl went home.

**Well thats the end of this chapter sorry if its too shor...**

"WAIT JUST A FUCKING SECOND!" cried Videl. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ABOUT A SHORT FUCKING CHAPTER!"

"yeah, this story is too short!" cried Gohan.

**Sorry but im running out of ideas.**

"SO WHat the Fuck is worng with this story!"

**Sorry just dont go on strike.**

"FINE, but if the next chapter is as short i'll ki blast your ass to hell!"

**Sorry sorry next chapter will be long.**


	9. Embarrasment Adulthood

**Hello, sorry but this story will now skip to Gohan and Videl being eighteen, I decided this because I went to Youtube and watched the Jumpland DBZ special, and it was pretty good. Now since I ran out of ideas from the last chapter, the special gave me a great new idea, so I suggest you watch the special at youtube it is called _Goku and Friends return_, the special is set two years after the defeat of buu. it is really funny, good for Videl, Goten, and Trunks fans, and Goku and Vegeta arguement fans so please enjoy this chapter, and hopfully you will watch the special as well. ENJOY! P.S. new theme song, its just the old DBZ song only after buu things, like instead of little gohan, its Trunks and Goten. Now with the continuation of Embarassment while dating Videl. **

**Im sorry but this is the last chapter to this story, but I was trying to make it as canon as possible, but I messed that up. Im sorry but this story has cost me a lot the few months of working on this, so I've decided to start a new story, because of the special that came out last month, it was impossible to continue this one. So please wait for it to come, while you can please enjoy the final installment of Embarrasment While dating Videl. **

**Embarrasment Adulthood**

Gohan woke up to see Videl, Goten, and Trunks sitting on top of him

"uhh, guys, can I get up now?"asked Gohan.

"NO!" the three said in unison.

"Okay now what did I do?" Gohan got up accidentally knocking the three of them to the floor.

"But Gohan, mom and dad are out, I didn't get enough food at the hotel, and I missed dinner from getting too tired waiting for Vegeta's brother, Table and his wife to finally decide to leave with those two wierd blue and red guys!" said Goten almost out of breath. (ps. special spoliers)

"Breath Goten, BREATH!" then Gohan patted Gotens back, got out of bed, put Videl in his arms and they went downstairs.

"Um, Goten where is mom and dad?"

"Oh they're at Bulma's" said Videl, "dont worry guys, I can cook." An hour after starting cooking, Videl got depressed knowing that she was now cooking for three very hungry saiyans.

Later......

Gohan and Videl have graduated from OSH about one month ago, it is now the summer and they are having the time of their lives before college. Sharpener and Erasa had already got jobs on a area not far from West City. So now our favorite couple are deciding their choices as adults. Now, they are visiting Hercule, who is still crying over his totally destroyed Hotel. After visiting him, they left to go on their planned date.

In the resturaunt, Gohan guided Videl to her chair and they sat down to eat.

"So isn't it great to be an adult, no school, or other uninvited adults here as well."

"Yeah, by the way, how did you get the others away from us?"

"Well videl, I had piccolo take care of one part, and I payed my dad to keep the rest away."

"With what?"

"What do you think?"

"Food?"

"A lot of food"

"Good thinking!" Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek and they continued their date.  
About an hour later, Gohan paid for their dinner and walked Videl back home.

"Okay see ya Gohan"

"Goodnight Videl"

Videl gave Gohan a quick peck before going inside. Gohan left, but instead of going home, he had better ideas. Gohan flew around Satan city, taking down a criminal or two, and flew off to the lookout, where an awaiting group of namekians and a certain Mr. Popo stood. Gohan landed and greeted them.

"So Piccolo you got what I asked you" questioned Gohan.

"Yes Gohan we got your stuff." replied the little god called Dende.

"Great so now can we contruct it?"

"Yes Gohan, if you are to make this for Videl, you better make it worth it." said the taller namekian called Piccolo.

"Thanks piccolo!" and after that the four got started.

At the son house Goku had put his wife and son to sleep after explaining Gohans plan and teleported to West City's capsule corp. He went to the living room where everyone else that wasn't asleep was ready for the big surprise.

About an hour later, Gohan had finished his project.

Tomarrow morning Videl got up put on some long tights that cut off at her ankles, her bra, a purple undershirt, topped with a white overdress. Videl did her morning routine and went down for breakfast. Wizzing by her father who seemed to be talking to someone on the phone, passed Buu who was at the time feeding the now big dog bee, and went over to her plate of eggs and ham, ate it as if she was a saiyan herself and took a nice walk around the city. About a few minutes later, Videl came back to find no one there.

'Now where did everyone go?' wondered Videl worried about what had happened. Then she looked over to the fridged and there was a note. and she read it:

_Go to the Son residence _

then the note just ended. So curious of the disapearance she flew off to her boyfriends home hoping to find him there. But as she got there all she found was another note. After following the notes to many sections of her friends houses, finding mysterious notes, and empty homes. Finally her clue had told her to go to Capsule corp.

Few minutes later, Videl had arrived to a golden trimmed note telling her to go to the garden. When arrived, it seemed to be that the lights were off and no one was there, there were no notes, just what seemed to be her and a figure at the other side was Gohan.

"Gohan?" then Videl went running to him just as the lights went on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places(execpt for Piccolo and Vegeta who weren't really hiding)

"SURPRISE" yelled the company congratulated Videl for something.

"Whats going on, whats the occasion?" said the girl in total confusion.

"This." said a voice, clearly to be Gohan's. Gohan got up to his knees and pulled her hand to his face.

"Uh, what is this about?"

Gohan pulled out a little box and opened it, revealing a stunning fifteen carrot ring with a five carrot dimond surrounding it with sapphires made to match Videl's eyes. On the back was engraved the words Eyes of Love, and was placed in her finger.

"Videl will you marry me?"

**The END!!!!!!**

**CLIFFHANGER, sorry for the ciffhanging ending, but I couldn't resist. Screw you Pirates of the Carribean Dead Mans Chest. Anyways if you enjoyed this story, then you are very bound to love the new stories I shall create after this. So please tune in for the new story about what happened straight after Goku and the others came back from Kai planet. Stay tune! bye.**


End file.
